Anything
by angellwings
Summary: Jaitlyn. Caitlyn's worried about how things will change after the gang's final summer.


**A/N: **This is for Standard-Ang3l. She needed a bit of her OTP.

Happy Reading!

angellwings

* * *

><p>Anything<p>

By angellwings

* * *

><p>This was Caitlyn's last summer working at Camp Rock-or her last one for a while, at least. She wasn't guaranteed to return the following summer. None of them were, really. The ones of them that were in at colleges or universities were set to graduate the following May, and the ones of them that weren't were ready to pursue careers in the music and entertainment industries. So, this summer there had been a lot of parties, secretive parties that Brown knew nothing about or pretended to know nothing about.<p>

They'd chosen the boathouse as the centerpiece for all of their parties. It was he building that was furthest away from the administration building and the sound didn't reverberate all over camp. There was also plenty of places where the boards in the ceiling or floor were loose which left them with plenty of hiding places for contraband, which always seemed to come from Shane.

This Sunday's party wasn't any different than any other week. There was music playing softly from a large iHome plugged in toward the very back of the boathouse while Barron, Sander, Lola, and Luke attempted to have an improvised dance competition. It always proved difficult in such a small space which is why Caitlyn normally opted out. Shane was responsible for the refreshments and spent the night mixing drinks and making sure the beers stayed cold, and Mitchie patrolled the room to make sure none of the underage counselors or campers were attempting to sneak in. Before the night was over Caitlyn knew the both of them would abandon their posts and find a canoe to hide in.

Dana, Peggy, and Tess sat in the middle of the party drinking and gossiping and would eventually break out into never ending giggles over something that probably wouldn't be that funny to begin with. As always Nate chose a corner to hide in while he nursed a beer and watched Ella buzz around the room. Caitlyn had a bet with Jason and Shane going about exactly _when_ Nate would finally make his move on Ella. If he made it tonight she and Shane would owe Jason fifty dollars.

A drink suddenly obstructed Cailtyn's view of the room and she followed the hand and the arm to the face of the person that _held _the drink. She smiled when she found Jason grinning at her.

"Nate make his move yet?" He asked as she took the drink he held out for her.

"No, he's still stalking Ella like a creeper," Caitlyn said with a smirk. "You don't seriously think super dense, slow on the uptake Nate is _actually_ going to do anything tonight do you?"

"Summer's almost over, Caity," Jason told her with a shrug. "It's kind of _now_ or never."

"But we still have two weeks. It's more likely that Nate will wait until _right_ before we all leave to do anything," Caitlyn said with a smirk. "You'll be paying me fifty dollars before the night is over."

Jason looked back out at the group and then turned to Caitlyn triumphantly. "You sure about that?"

"What do you—"

Jason put his hand under Caitlyn's chin and turned her head toward the corner Nate had been hiding in. He was gone. Her brow furrowed and she searched the room for him. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open when she spotted Ella and Nate in the middle of the boathouse. _Making out_.

"What? I—when? He was just…I cannot believe this."

Jason laughed and held out a hand to her. "Pay up, Gellar."

She sighed and grumbled and knocked his hand aside. "I'll have to settle with you later, Jase. I don't have that with me right now."

"Well, then I demand we ditch this dump," Jason said as he bumped her shoulder. "You owe me, after all. Besides, all these parties are the same. Nate and Ella are the most varied thing about them."

Caitlyn thought about for a moment before she nodded and downed her drink in one gulp. "Okay, but I need another drink first. Meet you outside?"

Jason quirked an eyebrow at her. "Fine, but no more after that okay? I don't want you to get in trouble with Brown for being…"

"Hungover, Jase?" Caitlyn asked with a smirk. "You can say it. I'm almost twenty two. It wouldn't be the first time I've heard the word."

He chuckled and nodded. "Right, I forget sometimes."

"Oh God," Caitlyn said with a whine. "Please tell me you don't still see me as the 15 year old in the leopard print top that shouted at you at Final Jam. Just tell me that. Even if it's not true."

"Caity…"

"You know what?" Caitlyn said with a huff. "Hold that thought. We'll talk about it outside. I think I _really_ need that drink now."

Caitlyn immediately walked away from Jason and got another drink from Shane. She looked around for Jason and when she couldn't find him she knew he'd headed outside. She walked out of the door of the boathouse and found him leaning against the wall beside the door.

"Did you get your drink?" Jason asked.

Caitlyn nodded and took a big sip. "Yes, I did."

"Caitlyn-"

"Oh no, what did I do now?"

"I think we need to talk about what _just_ happened," Jason said with a sigh.

Caitlyn bit her bottom lip nervously. "I know, I'm sorry. I just...like you said, the summer's almost over and it's starting to hit me that…"

"That what?" Jason asked.

"My time here, at Camp Rock, is almost over," Caitlyn admitted with a gulp. "And I don't want it to be."

She leaned against a bit of the wall next to Jason and crossed her arms over her chest. She slowly sipped her drink and tried not to focus on the fact that Jason was staring at her. He was staring at her like he'd never had that thought or heard _any_ of those words before.

"But," Jason started. "It's not like we'll never see each other again. We will. We have to."

"How do you know that?" Caitlyn asked as she glared at him. She was taking out her anger on him. She knew it, but she couldn't really stop herself. "You don't. You can't."

Jason glared at her as well. "What? Are you looking for _evidence_ or something? You know that won't exist."

"_Exactly_."

"You just have to have faith, Caity," Jason told her.

She scoffed. "Faith. Right. Faith in what?"

"In all of us. The group. Mitchie. _Me_."

"With nothing to force us back together we'll drift apart, Jason. It's just how these things go," Caitlyn said. "You'll do your Hollywood thing. I'll finish college and then struggle to start a career, and sometime in between now and next year we'll lose touch."

"Caitlyn—"

"You know it's true. How many times have we all heard these sort of stories? It's all too com—"

"_Stop,_" Jason said with a growl. "Just stop. I have _faith_ that we won't be one of _those_ stories. I have faith _in you_. So why can't you do the same?"

Her glare softened. "God, Jason, I didn't mean that I—_of course_, I have faith in you. I have more faith in _you_ than anyone else I've ever known."

"But you _just _said—"

"I'm trying to prepare myself for the worst case scenario. I have faith in you. I do, but I know from experience that sometimes faith isn't enough."

"Caitlyn?" Jason said as he stepped closer to her. "Do us both a favor, okay? And just…_shut up_ for once."

"But I—"

Jason interrupted her by shaking his head. "Let me talk, okay?"

She gulped and nodded. "Okay."

"I'm not going to let that happen. We're not going to drift apart, and if you _ever _need me or even try to push me away, like we both know you're prone to do, you can be certain that I _will_ find you," Jason told her as he stepped into her space. He dipped his head to meet her line of sight and then tipped her chin upward with his hand.

Caitlyn smiled weakly at him. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

He chuckled and gently ran his thumb across her chin. "Both."

Caitlyn's smile turned shy and she blushed. "I like that."

Jason's eye brows rose. "You do?"

Caitlyn nodded. "It's nice to know how badly you're willing to fight for my friendship. _For me_."

Jason gave her a surprised look. "Don't you know that I'd do _anything_ for you? I'm almost certain that I've been very clear about that."

Caitlyn gulped nervously. "Anything?"

Jason nodded. "Anything."

"Would you…would you kiss me?" Caitlyn asked hesitantly as her eyes landed on Jason's lips. He'd moved a lot closer to her in the last few minutes and the idea of kissing Jason had been on her mind _for years._

He swallowed nervously. "Do you really want me to or…"

"Or what?" Caitlyn asked.

"Are you just tipsy?" Jason asked.

Caitlyn placed a hand on either side of Jason's face and smirked at him. "_Kiss me_, Birdman."

Jason didn't waste any more time. He dipped his head and lowered his lips to hers. She moved her hands from his face and put her arms around his neck. She flattened her hands against his back as he deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer until her body was flush against his. Caitlyn whimpered as he forced her lips apart with his. He turned the both of them and pressed her back against the wall. He felt Caitlyn's nails press into his back and he growled as he continued to kiss her. He slipped his hands just underneath the back of her shirt and Caitlyn pulled away from him for a second to suck in a quick breath.

"Your hands are cold," She said with a chuckle before she went back to kissing him.

Jason pulled back after that and grinned at her. "Hey, you're digging your nails into my back but you don't see me complaining."

She blushed and rested her forehead against his chest. "Is it my fault that you're an _extremely_ talented kisser?"

He laughed lightly. "We should probably find another place for this. I don't think making out next to the only door in or out of the boathouse is a very good idea."

Caitlyn looked up at him with twinkling eyes. "The canoes?"

"Sounds good to me," Jason said as he grabbed her hand.

Caitlyn laughed as they jogged away. "Next time, we skip the party and go straight to the making out."

He chuckled and nodded. "Anything you want, Caity." He brought the back of her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it before he repeated himself. "Anything you want."


End file.
